hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Thieme
Thomas Thieme (born 29 October 1948, Weimar) is a German theater and film actor. Biography Thieme was born in Weimar. He began his acting carrer at the Staatlichen Schauspielschule (National Theatre School) in East Berlin. He also performed at theaters in Magdeburg and Halle. Thieme emigrated to West Germany in 1984. From 1984 to 1990 he played at the Theatre Frankfurt worked and played there, among other things in plays such as The Mother, Edward II (Christopher Marlowe) and King Lear (William Shakespeare), followed by a three-year engagement at the Burgtheater in Vienna. From 1993 to 1997 he was a member of the Schaubühne Platz in Berlin. In 1998 he moved to Vienna and played in the "Kasino am Schwarzenbergplatz" Edward II, directed by Claus Peymann. A year later he transferred to the German Schauspielhaus in Hamburg, In 2000 he chosen "Actor of the Year" by "Theater heute" magazine. Thieme also starred in numerous television productions and feature films. His best known big screen production is the role of Martin Bormann in the 2004 film Der Untergang. He also made appearances in several TV Series, including: Tatort, Wolffs Revier, Balko and Schimanski. In the ZDF film Der Mann aus der Pfalz, he played the title role of the Federal Chancellor Helmut Kohl during the changes in 1989. Filmography *Ein weites Herz (2012) .... Kriminalrat Schadeck *Bastard (2011) .... Decker *Hotel Lux (2011) .... Georgi Dimitroff *Der ganz große Traum (2011) .... Dr. Roman Bosch *Letzter Moment (2010) .... Konstantin *Liebe Mauer (2009) .... Stasi-Major Kutzner *Ein Dorf sieht Mord (2009) .... Franz Wellbrock *Schuldig (2009) .... Chefredakteur Rudolf *Männersache (2009) .... Ingo Kloos *Die Tür (2009) .... *Liebling, weck die Hühner auf (2009) .... Gerd Jänicke *Mörder auf Amrum (2009) .... Heinz Koops *Berlin 36 (2009) .... Hans von Tschammer und Osten *Was glücklich macht (2009) .... Klaus *Effi Briest (2009) .... Herr von Briest *Duell in der Nacht (2007) .... Ludwig Wellingsen *Vertraute Angst (2007) .... *Durch Himmel und Hölle (2007) .... *Die Katze (2007) .... Hans Dunke *Das Leben der Anderen (2006) .... Minister Bruno Hempf *Commissario Laurenti - Gib jedem seinen eigenen Tod (2006) .... *Geheimnis im Moor, Das (2006) .... OL Fuchs *Commissario Laurenti (Serial TV) (2006) .... *Commissario Laurenti - Die Toten vom Karst (2006) .... *Der Vater meiner Schwester (2005) .... Chefkoch - Küchenbulle *Nachrichten, Die (2005) .... Bernhard Blöger *Downfall (2004) .... Martin Bormann *Ich will laufen! Der Fall Dieter Baumann (2004) .... Prof. Digel *Wilhelm Tell (2004) .... Gessler *Othello (2003) .... *Hamlet_X (2003) .... Polonius #2 *Eierdiebe (2003) .... Hans Schwarz *Frau des Architekten, Die (2003) .... Tolkening *Liebling, bring die Hühner ins Bett (2002) .... *Tatort - Verrat (2002) .... Agent Herbert Kroll *Hannas Baby (2002) .... Dr. Eberhard *Schimanski - Asyl - Schimanski (2002) .... Eisner *Taking Sides (2001) .... Reichsminister *Schuß, Der (2001) .... Karl Jeschkow *Liebe. Macht. Blind. (2001) .... Alfred *Spur meiner Tochter, Die (2000) .... Felix Zeisberg *Jedermann (2000) .... Mammon *Tatort - Nach eigenen Gesetzen (2000) .... Gerd Hassler *Im Fadenkreuz - Die Feuertaufe (2000) .... Gerd Funke *Männer vom K3 - Tyrannenmord, Die (2000) .... Maximilian Bogenhausen *Bangkok - Ein Mädchen verschwindet (1999) .... Lohmann *Delta Team - Auftrag geheim! (TV Series) (1999) .... Norbert Grob *Warten ist der Tod (1999) .... Max Glöckler *Fette Welt (1998) .... Gustl *Tresko - Im Visier der Drogenmafia (1996) .... *Tor des Feuers, Das (1996) .... Tischler *Lemgo (1994) .... Trumphagen *Phantom - Die Jagd nach Dagobert, Das (1994) .... Rudi Kröll *Fahrrad, Das (1982) .... *Lotte in Weimar (1974) .... *Donna Leon - Feine Freunde (2003) .... Luca Budoni *Doppelter Einsatz - Blutroter Mond (2000) .... Eckhoff Gallery Thomas Thieme in Der Baader Meinhof Komplex.jpg|As judge Theodor Prinzing in Der Baader Meinhof Komplex. Videos Category:Actors